Love Triangle
by Mayuna
Summary: I can't really think up a good summary just trust me and read it for yourself. Yaoi, ShonenAi. Slight lemony goodness. Please R&R. Please...
1. Chapter 1

Here's one I just thought up off the top of my head and please be kind. This is my first yaoi fic so I really would like some reviews to see if I should just stick to what I've doing or more of these. Anyways on with the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keaka was in love with Kurama...and Hiei. At first she had dismissed it as mere crushes but the more time she spent with the youkai made her feelings of slight infatuation turn into a burning desire to be with them that only grew stronger as time went by. It wasn't right.  
"You fall in love with one person and that's it. Not two at the same time." She said quietly to herself. The cool night air of Hanging Neck Island comforted her bringing her restless mind some peace. The team had arrived earlier in the evening and had attempted to settle down. Kazuma had no problem falling asleep despite the impending doom of what the next day may bring at the tournaments start. Keaka on the other hand couldn't even close her eyes. She had laid for hours finally deciding at two to go for a walk.  
Her fear had been momentarily pushed aside bringing her thoughts of the kitsune and amiko. A sudden flicker of demonic energy ripped across the forest path she had been strolling down stopping her dead in her tracks. She slowly turned her head in the direction the energy had come from. It had dissapeared just as quickly as it had appeared but she knew it all the same. It was what she had felt during their missions. Kurama and faintly Hiei as well. Keaka broke into a jog running in their direction expecting a fight. This was not the case. At first the young girl didn't comprehend what exactly it was that was going on, she was only thirteen. Hiei stood behind Kurama whom was on his hands and knees sweating profusely. In the dim moonlight Keaka could make out that both had stripped down to nothing and that's when it hit her what they were up too. Her heard beat quickened as the blood slammed into her face as she became increasingly embarassed. yet at the same time it aroused her. Keaka could feel a strange sensation that grew to catclsymic proportions as Kurama began to moan which gave way to a yell. Hiei's pace quickened allowing moans to escape his own lips as well. Keaka watched wide eyed as Hiei rubbed Kurama's back playing with the beautiful tresses. Keaka breathes softly shifting her weight. The audible snap from the twig resounded through out the empty wooded area causing Keaka to gasp. Kurama and Hiei froze whipping their heads in her direction. Keaka held her breath \  
as they stared at her stunned. "K-Keaka." Kurama stammered as if coming out of his trance.  
"Gomen-na." Keaka said breathlessly running back towards the hotel before she finshed her apology. Tears streamed down her face as she locked the bedroom door behind her then proceeded to lock the windows as well. She slunk into a dark corner of the room drawing her knees to her chest.  
"Figures the two guys I like are together." She said sobbing. Then it hit her. Hiei was not going to be happy. Regardless whether they were a couple or it had just been a quick screw she had interrupted him. She knew that Kurama in his infinite kindness wouldn't be angry with her, he would probably even joke about it but Hiei that was to be seen. Keaka rested her arms against her knees once her tears had dried up and sniffled quietly. Her eye lids drooped heavily and eventually welcoming the sleep that had elluded her earlier.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She awoke to the sun streaming through the open window. Open window?  
"Good morning Keaka-cutie. Did you rest well?" Kurama asked in his sweet friendly tone. Keaka groggily nodded her head taking into account she was no longer on the floor but in bed. Kurama sat on the edge with Hiei standing behind him. His right hand lay protectively on Kurama's shoulder. He stared at her blankly. Keaka's face grew even redder than before having to look the two in the eyes.  
"No need to be embarassed Keaka. If anything the incident was our fault. We should have been more discreet with our love making however that's what happens when reason gives way to passion." Kurama stated happily. Keaka only stared at the couple not knowing what to say.  
"How did it make you feel?" Hiei asked suddenly.  
"How did I feel?" Keaka repeated as if she were using her voice for the first time. Hiei nodded once.  
"Just say what come's to mind." Kurama said. Keaka took a shakey breath and closed her eyes. The scene replayed for her again bringing the emotions back to the surface.  
"Jealousy." She said after a moment of thought.  
"Towards?" Hiei asked.  
"Both of you"  
"Why?" Kurama asked.  
"Because the two of you are together." She said reopening her eyes.  
"What do you care what we do?" Hiei asked not unkindly. His voice seemed more amused if anything but appearences could be deceiving.  
"Well because I...I..." She stammered pathetically.  
"You what?" Kurama asked softly.  
"I..I love you." She whispered.  
"Whom do you love?" Kurama asked.  
"You kitsune. I love you but I love you too Hiei." She confessed and quickly adverted her eyes away from them. Kurama smiled seemingly pleased and leaned closer to her bringing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Keaka froze as his mouth moved tenderly against hers encouraging her to open and begging entry with his tongue. The soft wetness ran across her lips lightly causing her to tremble. Slowly she began to respond bringing her tongue to his. Kurama immediatly took her tongue into his mouth caressing it gently with his own. It was at this time that Keaka remembered Hiei was watching all this. She quickly broke the kiss and jumped off the bed landing on the other side. Her wide eyes darted from Kurama to Hiei and then back again. "Are you trying to get me killed?" She shouted at Kurama trembling. Kurama only smiled at her happily. Hiei began to walk towards her casually.  
Keaka slowly backed away fearing for her life. She waited for moment when Hiei would pounce, his emotionless expression would break into a grin of glee as her blood splattered against the walls and spilled on the floor. Keaka glared at Kurama tearfully.  
'He's just going to sit there and watch.' Keaka thought before looking at Hiei whom was taking his sweet time. Keaka backed into the wall and flinched.  
Hiei strided over placing a hand against the wall for support. Keaka looked up at him for a moment before closing her eyes waiting for the cold steel of Hiei's katana to pierce through her. The feeling that followed was just as shocking. Soft warmth fell upon her lips making her gasp. Hiei pressed his lips firmly against hers tenderly taking her small hand into his. It was obvious Hiei wasn't as experianced as Kurama but it was just as breath taking all same. He broke the kiss and grinned at her happily. She opened her eyes to see his crimson orbs, usually angry or irritated slits, sparkle and shine brightly.  
"What do you think?" He asked in a sweet quiet tone Keaka didn't think would be possible for him. "I think I'm dreaming." She said softly biting her lower lip. Hiei smiled brightening his features.  
"I hope not. It took alot of courage to show you how we feel about you." Hiei stated sweetly. Keaka looked back over at Kurama. He had laid down on his stomach across the bed watching them lovingly.  
"Keaka-cutie are you alright? You appear slightly pale." Kurama asked. Keaka nodded.  
"Just a little confused." She said smiling a bit. Kurama motioned for both of them to go to him. Hiei and Keaka walked over to him still holding hands.  
"What are you planning fox?" Hiei asked. Keaka could see it too. Kurama had a slight mischivious air about him suddenly. Kurama stood up taking both their hands in his and pulled them gently down onto the bed. Hiei gripped Keaka's hand tightly as they fell onto the soft mattress side by side. Keaka rested her head against Hiei's shoulder and brought her attention back to Kurama. Kurama watched them for a moment before making his move. He climbed on top of them both using his hands for support. He covered them both with his body and began laying light kisses across both of thier necks. Keaka moaned softly lacing the fingers of her free hand through Kurama's hair allowing it to fall around her in a beautiful red waterfall. Hungrily Keaka caught Kurama's lips with her's twirling head first into nirvana. Hiei let go of her hand and turned onto his side. He kissed from her ear, along her jaw line until he reached the corner of both hers and Kurama's mouth's. Kurama backed off from her a little leaving space for Hiei to join in the kiss as well. Keaka moaned as Hiei's tongue glided over hers, reaching and dipping into their mouths. It darted back and forth between her and Kurama's as if he we were satiating starvation. HIs hand roamed across Keaka's abdomen down to the waist of her pants. Slowly he slid his hand in.  
Keaka shivered involuntarily. She broke the kiss the three of them were sharing and grabbed Hiei's wrist. She wasn't ready for this far. She loved them both more than anything but she wasn't ready to give her virginity to them...yet. "I can't do this. Please stop." She said breathlessly. She turned her head to gaze at Hiei.  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked. She took his hand out of her pants and laced her fingers through his.  
"Well sex stuff." She said to the point.  
"What about everything else?" He asked innocently.  
"The kissing is more than just alright and this..." She said squeezing Hiei's hand tighter and caressing Kurama's cheek. "This is wonderful"  
Hiei smiled and wrapped his arm around Kurama's neck lowering him down further. He rested his head on their shoulders kissing them both lightly. The three lay there for a while enjoying the warmth of the other two. A loud knock on the door shattered their sweet serenity.  
"Rise and shine sis." Kuwabara shouted from the other side.  
"Baka." Hiei whispered in his usual tone of voice. Kurama smiled and stifled a laugh.  
"I don't think it would go over well with Kuwabara if he were to find us here." Kurama said quietly.  
"Hurry up Keaka. Urameshi won't wake up and Kurama and Hiei are M.I.A." He yelled. Keaka rolled her eyes as the pounding became louder.  
"I don't think it would go over well with me if Kuwabara were to find us here." Hiei said again in his normal tone of voice. Keaka giggled. Kurama stood up as did Hiei.  
They both took hold of Keaka's hands and pulled her to her feet.  
"What was that? Who's there?" Kuwabara yelled. "Chill kid! I'll be out in a minute!" She yelled in the direction of the door annoyed. Kurama and Hiei stood by the window watching amused. Keaka turned her attention back to them and ran to them flinging her arms around Hiei's neck. Hiei wrapped his arms around her torso embracing her while Kurama knelt down to embrace them both in his strong arms. They stayed like that for a minute or so before letting go. Hiei kissed her gently before dissapearing in a blur. Kurama produced his rose whip to lower himself to the ground He kissed her cheek lightly and climbed out.  
"See you at the tournament." He said smiling sweetly. Keaka nodded and watched his descent scared he would fall.  
"Come on! Help me wake up Urameshi so we can get going already." Kuwabara yelled.  
"Alright!" Keaka yelled at him. She went into the bathroom and grabbed a water pitcher. She waited until the water from the faucet was ice cold before filling it. With a evil grin she made he rway out of the room.  
"Wakey, wakey Yusuke." 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright leocan this one's for you. I was told to include more romance, lemon involving Kurama and to use Yoko with his tail. Hmmmm? Lets see what I can come up with. Please keep in my, first yaoi fic..still not really sure about going into the unknown but here I go anyways.

Keaka had been seeing Hiei and Kurama for four months when she decided that it was time to consent to them. They had by no means been demanding or even mentioned it but she knew by the way they looked at her they wanted to in the worst way. It was on this particular night; deep in the forests of the Makai on a mission just the three of them that Keaka had decided to make a move but how? She had no clue where to begin or with whom or anything. She sat staring into the fire snuggling against Yoko's strong arms next to Hiei. She sighed and rested her head against the fire demons shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Yoko purred in her ear. She glanced into his eyes and smiled.

"Nothing kitsune. I'm just thinking is all." She said softly. She knew that when she fell asleep that is when they would start ravaging each other. She smiled as she conducted her plan.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to sleep." She said kissing Hiei softly and then Kurama. They both nodded as she stood and went to the other side of the fire. She laid down on the soft moss that Kurama had grown for them and closed her eyes. A slight moan woke her from her sleep. Groggily she opened her eyes to see Yoko sucking on Hiei's hard shaft. Keaka's eyes widened as her plan came back into focus. She prayed that they weren't almost finished. They were so focused on what they were doing she doubted they would notice if she got close to them. Slowly she crawled over to the pair not wanting to disturb them too much. She stood over Hiei looking down at him. Sweat poured down his face in streams as he softly moaned panting in between. Keaka knelt next to him taking his face in her hands. He quickly opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Keaka..what…what..are you…? He asked breathlessly. She covered his mouth with hers before he could finish his question. Already fully embraced in passion Hiei pillaged her mouth desperately grabbing at her shirt wanting to rip it off. Keaka broke the kiss and took it off for him.

"Are you sure about this?" Yoko asked softly reaching out to touch her creamy flesh.

"I wouldn't be over here if I wasn't kit." She replied. Yoko smiled and gently pushed her to the ground. She fell onto her back and was quickly embraced by Hiei. He pressed his length into her continuing the kiss. Keaka ran her hands along his sweaty body tracing the indentations his muscles left on his skin. Yoko made quick work of her pants and panties and soon were discarded. He positioned himself between them and began to lick her clit. Keaka gasped and moaned at the slippery wetness of his tongue that glided skillfully over the sensitive spot. Hiei began to pump himself against her grazing the tip of his head against her clit and Kurama's mouth. Both protested when Kurama stopped and glared at him. He smiled and laughed a bit on them grabbing Hiei's hands kissing him passionately.

"Ride me koibito." He said seductively. Hiei laid desperate kissed against his lips and moved behind him for preparation. Yoko moved closer to Keaka and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked again concerned. Keaka smiled brushing his silver bangs out of his eyes tracing her fingertips to his lips.

"Make love to me kitsune and don't stop until you can't take it anymore." She said heady with desire. He sucked on her fingers for a minute then nodded. She kissed his neck inching her way down his body until she reached his abdomen only then were their hips aligned. She grasped for Hiei's hands that had secured themselves on the fox's hips for leverage. He took her hands in his as he buried himself into Kurama's body. He let out a small hiss of relief as he began to move in and out rapidly. She felt Kurama's shaft harden against the assault and grasped it with her hand. She opened her legs wide and carefully guided it to the right spot.

"There do it now kitsune. Go into me." She said in a slight begging tone. Before she knew it she felt fire between her legs. She had felt her flesh rip and tare under Kurama's weight. Hiei squeezed her hand tightly.

"It's alright koibita. It's alright." He soothed. Keaka closed her eyes tightly as Kurama slowly began to move inside of her pulling in a bit then burying deep inside. The pain subsided and she felt erotic pleasure. His length massaged inside of her tight opening making them both gasp and moan.

"Koi. Please use your tail. I love it when you do that." Hiei gasped out. Keaka opened her eyes to see Kurama move his tail and skillfully enter Hiei's body. Hiei let out a moan as Kurama moved the appendage around in his lover. Keaka moved her hips in time to meet Kurama's thrusts and felt when Hiei climaxed. Kurama pushed down deeper into her as Hiei cried out and gave a few more thrusts before collapsing on the ground. Kurama pulled out of her against her protests and looked into her eyes.

"Get on your knee's." He said already putting her in the position. Keaka shut her eyes tightly and screamed in pain as Kurama went into her ass. Tears streaked down her face as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know it hurts but please just a little bit. Take it just a little bit." He said.

"I-I can't kitsune please take it out! It hurts! I can't! I can't!" She cried out in agony. Warm lips seized hers passionately muting her screams.

"Don't worry koibita. I'll make it all better." Hiei said compassionately. He crawled underneath her with his already hard member facing her. She felt the light flicks that he bestowed upon her wet womanhood and moaned as the pain became more bearable. With out even a second thought she swallowed his shaft taking the entire thing into her mouth. He groaned into her as she sucked and licked him as if she were an expert. Hiei grabbed Kurama's tail and rammed it into her body filling her with him completely. Keaka cried out as her juices flowed to the ground and her body tensed in erotic pleasure. She screamed both their names as they continued on her.

"Lets change positions." Hiei said to Kurama whom pulled out of her at their koi's words. Keaka righted herself and stood up seizing Kurama's mouth in hers.

"My turn." She whispered seductively and pushed him to the ground. Kurama smiled as she straddled him plunging him into her body and rocked quickly against him.

"Hiei, nah. Fire baby, I need you too." She gasped out smacking her ass as an invitation of sorts. Hiei smiled kneeling behind her. He sucked on her neck as he pushed himself into her body as well. Keaka screamed in pleasure as they assaulted her body with their lovemaking.

"Keaka. Will you be ours forever? Can we keep you?" Hiei asked loud enough for Kurama to hear as well. Kurama propped himself up on his elbows at the questions.

"Yes! Yes! Always." Keaka cried out with out giving it much thought. No sooner had the words escaped her lips the two demons sunk their teeth into both sides of her neck. Keaka yelped in shock more than pain as they gently licked over the wounds. Once Kurama had let go and began to lie back down she seized a fist of his hair bringing his face closer to hers.

"That wasn't very nice kit." She said sternly getting ready to bite him back.

"No!" Hiei yelled out protectively grabbing her hair to look at him.

"Not that side that is where I marked him. You take the other side." He said letting her go roughly. She nodded and moved her head to the other side of Kurama's neck and bit hard breaking the skin. Kurama gasped as she copied what they had done licking at the wound.

"Which side on Hiei?" She whispered into his ear nibbling on it gently.

"The right. Take the right." He said laying back down. The three continued pounding each other until Hiei and Kurama both tensed at the same moment shooting their hot seed into her body. Hiei pulled out shakily as Keaka collapsed on top of Kurama breathlessly. Hiei crawled next to them kissing them both lightly.

"Fire baby come closer to me." She said half asleep. Hiei nodded wearily resting in her arms. She rested his head against her chest as he laid next to her on top of Kurama. He wrapped his arms around his small lovers and dozed off.

"Hiei do you want to be mine forever?" Keaka asked after a while. Hiei nodded half asleep. Keaka marked his neck on the right and licked it until the bleeding stopped. Her eyes became heavy and eventually dropped. They needed their sleep. They were on a mission after all.


End file.
